


Oh Topiccy Wopiccy~

by zadr_bee



Category: Sad Milk
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cursed, Karen Click, Kissing, M/M, The Click can shape shift/ spilt into different forms, crackship, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: OT was minding his business when one of his boyfriend’s forms pounced on him, and he swore he was going to keep working, but Click never played nice.WIP
Relationships: One Topic/The Click
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Oh Topiccy Wopiccy~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing!  
> I do not ship the actual people, merely their personas, this is just some self indulgent fun I’m having, please respect the creators and their partners and be nice.  
> Guide:  
> Click: normal  
> UwU: cat/ sexual Click  
> Cursed: ye basically  
> Karen: bad parent/ mocking in a blonde wig

It was a fine morning in One Topic’s house, the sun streamed pleasantly through the windows, the coffee maker gurgled softly as the Canadian made some breakfasting his robe, all comfy and wearing his shades.  
He fluffed his blue hair and smiled as the coffee maker beeped. Time to wake the beast. He made himself a cup of double double and brought a black cup upstairs.  
“Morning babe.”  
He said softly, approaching the mass in the sheets. The lumped growled lowly, still tired, Topic grinned and laughed.  
“I brought you coffee.”  
Two hands rose from the blankets, grabbing for the OwO mug and slurping it obscenely loud as he sat up.  
“Morning, Topiccy Wopiccy.”  
The chocolate smooth voice purred. Topic giggled and ruffled his boyfriend’s bed head.  
“I’m gonna eat breakfast, see you soon.”  
Click’s cheek was pecked making the brunette smile widely.  
“I’ll be up in a minute.”  
“You or uwu?”  
“Shut up!”  
  
Despite Click’s words he did split, the small neko scampered upstairs while Click napped.  
“I’m hungwy Daddy, uwu.”  
“Morning kitten, do you want breakfast.”  
“Yes Daddy~ I wanna eat your fwood!”  
One Topic chuckled happily and let the cat leap on his shoulders and nuzzle into his neck. The little hell-lord watched the blue haired man cook up an omelette. Lol wip 


End file.
